Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: A Bloo Tale
is an animated fantasy adventure film based on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. ''It's the third installment of Cartoon Network Cinematic World. It is directed by the show's co-developer Lauren Faust, wife of Craig McCracken. Set in the alternative timeline, the film follows the journey of Mac's imaginary friend Bloo, as he left Foster's after a fall-out with his friends. The series is serves as the eightieth episode of ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and also the epilogue of the series. Summary Set after the series finale of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Bloo (Keith Ferguson) accidentally overheard a meeting with Mr. Herriman, Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco that they had enough of his pranks and voted him to get him kicked out of Foster's, especially Mac. He made a choice of running away, feeling as though his friends can never forgive him. During his self-exile, Bloo first meets a teenage girl name Emily (Hailee Steinfeld). an inspiring filmmaker who's a friendly girl, and discover that her father is Kip Snip, a Hollywood agent in whom he was under contract to. She became friendly to Bloo as they travel to Los Angeles to peruse their dreams. Now, as things begin to look grim, Berry returns and teamed up with Terrance, Duchess, Bendy and Kip Snip to seek revenge. Mac, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Frankie regret for hurting Bloo's feelings and, with a help from Jackie, Goo, Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster, must venture across the country to find Bloo and rekindle their friendship. Plot The film begins in a spooky cave, the cloaked figure gather Mac's older brother Terrence, Duchess, Kip Snip and Bendy to begin their master plan. Terrence asks if the figure is participating their master plan, but she noted that their plan is to seeks revenge on Foster's for everything. The five conspire to secure his freedom by turning Bloo's friends against him. At Foster's, Bloo is counting down to his 12th birthday. He remembers the time when he was in Foster's the first place. Cast *Keith Ferguson as Bloo, an anthropomorphic blue colored dome cylinder and Mac's imaginary friend and best friend. *Hailee Steinfeld as Emily Snip, a inspiring filmmaker who befriends with Bloo. She is the daughter of Kip Snip. *Sean Marquette as Mac, a bright 9-year-old boy and creator of his imaginary friend, Bloo. *Kath Soucie as Terrence, Mac's antagonistic brother. *Grey Griffin as: **Frankie Foster, granddaughter of Madame Foster and caregiver at Foster's. **Berry, a pink, lovable imaginary friend who wanted Bloo for herself. **Duchess, a scheming, snobby, pompous imaginary friend. **Goo, an extremely talkative, odd, and obnoxious friend of Bloo and Mac's. *Phil LaMarr as: **Wilt, a tall and red-colored imaginary friend with a a crooked eye-stalk and one arm that was created by Jordan Michaels. **Jackie Khone, a green, furry, one-foot-tall, one-eyed stick figure imaginary friend who aids Mac and the others to find Bloo. *Tom Kenny as: **Eduardo, a purple Latin American monster-type imaginary friend created by Nina Valerosa. **Kip Snip, Bloo's former legal guardian who is arrested for false advertising and the biological father of Emily Snip. *Jeff Bennett as Bendy, a troublemaking imaginary friend who always likes to do bad things and blame others for it. *Candi Milo as: **Coco, a chicken-like bird with a palm-tree face that can lay plastic eggs that was found in the South Pacific by two scientists Adam and Douglas. **Madame Foster, the founder of Foster's, creator of Mr. Herriman, and grandmother of Frankie. *Tom Kane as Mr. Herriman, an anthropomorphic lop ear rabbit whose the imaginary friend of Madame Foster. Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Reboot Category:Films Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Cinematic World